


Space Man

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marijuana, Meet-Cute, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Patton regretted everything, from the smoking, to the documentary, to his Twitter account.At least he got a soulmate out of it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Space Man

Patton regretted everything.

Okay, so maybe Patton hadn’t been feeling his tip-toppiest. And maybe, just maybe, he’d decided to make himself feel better by celebrating 4/20.

Y’know, with weed.

So _maybe_ he’d been a little stoned when he turned on the TV, and there was a documentary on! About space! Which was great because space was cool and the hot science voice in the space video had said his Words!

_“The largest known asteroid, discovered by Italian astronomer Guiseppe Piazzi in 1801, is 600 miles wide.”_

The thing about Soul Words is that they aren’t necessarily the first words your soul mate says directly to you. They could just be the first words you hear spoken in their voice. It made things inconvenient.

Anyways, Patton googled the science voice as soon as the documentary was over, and whoo boy! The Space Man behind the voice looked like he’d stepped right out of Patton’s dreams. They even had the same glasses!

So maybe he’d tweeted about it. High. He’d tweeted while high about the man who might be his soulmate, and Logan Foster _replied_.

Patton was going to die of embarrassment, now that he wasn’t stoned off his gills. The slew of likes, retweets, and comments on his entire Twitter history meant that his maybe-soulmate had gone through everything.

Apparently a bored, quarantined astronomer was easy to catch the attention of.

Well fishsticks. Time to go fix what he’d screwed up the night before.

“I am so sorry,” he typed into Logan Foster’s DM’s. “I was high, and bored, and sad, and the documentary was on, and, well.”

“No apology needed. It was highly amusing to get the notification.” Wow. Logan Foster apparently had nothing better to do than be on Twitter.

“Still, I feel awful for putting that out in public like that. Can I make it up to you?”

“It is completely unnecessary. Just out of my own inane curiosity, how did you find me in the first place?”

“Oh! There was a documentary! And your voice was so nice and calming!”

“I’m glad you think so. Did you learn anything, by chance?”

“Oh.” No, not really. “Yeah! The asteroid, the biggest one! It was discovered in 1801!”

“That was a throwaway comment. It surprises me that you remember that, over everything else.”

“In my defense, I was high.”

“Fair enough.”

~~

So maybe he and Logan kept talking after that. Turns out they got along pretty well, especially after Patton gave the other his recipe for jam-filled thumbprint cookies.

Logan apparently had a lifetime supply of Crofters. It was cute, how enthusiastic the astronomer was about jam.

A lot about Logan was cute, even if he wasn’t Patton’s soulmate. Patton hadn’t brought it up, of course. What in the world was he supposed to say? ‘Hey Lo, we’ve been talking for a few months and I think you’re my soulmate?’

Heavens, no. Patton was content with the odd friendship he’d acquired, and nothing was going to mess with that.

~~

“Patton.” His roommate was lounging upside down on the couch, poking at his phone.

“Yeah, Virge?”

“We should start a podcast.”

Apparently Virgil was just as bored as he was. Patton put down his own phone, forgoing answering Logan’s most recent message in favor of talking to his roommate.

Just for now. He’d get back to Logan as soon as possible.

“Why do you say that?”

“Dunno.” Virgil shrugged, which looked uncomfortable in the position he’d chosen. “Might be fun.”

Well. Why not. What else were they supposed to do in quarantine?

“Sure. What subject?”

Virgil shot up at a speed that nearly had Patton falling backwards in shock. “Cryptids!”

Patton laughed. Virgil was predictably unpredictable. Nodding his assent, he picked his phone back up. Maybe he wouldn’t tell Logan about this, though. The serious astronomer would probably disapprove.

~~~~

_“Welcome to Cryptid Corner, where my roommate scares me with facts about Mothman!”_

Logan Foster _loved_ cryptid theories. Maybe not as much as he loved space, but quite a bit. He didn’t believe in them, of course, but it was fun hearing other people’s theories about things-that-couldn’t-exist.

Which is why, when the new podcast came across his recommended feed, he started listening right away. And heard his Soul Words just as quickly. So maybe his fascination with cryptids had to do with his Words. It’s not like he was going to tell anyone.

With the podcast still playing, he did a quick google search to find out about the hosts. They only used their initials when introducing themselves, and Logan was determined to find out more about his soulmate, P.

Much to his frustration, there was nothing but a single Tumblr account for the podcast itself, and a Twitter account with only one tweet.

Well, at least he could keep an eye out. His soulmate’s voice rang out through the tinny speakers of his phone.

“V!! Don’t say stuff like that! What if chupacabra comes _here_?”

His soulmate was, objectively, adorable.

~~~~

Patton was ecstatic. Logan wanted to skype with him! Well… What Logan had said was ‘Since we are becoming friends, I have some news I would like to share with you that would be better off said face to face.’

But quarantine, so they’d decided on skype. It was great! He’d get to see Logan’s pretty face in person!

When the call notification went off, Patton answered it immediately.

“Hello, Patton,” there was Logan’s face! With glasses and all! “I feel the need to get this off my chest as soon as possible, and, as you are an important friend, I thought I would tell you first. I heard my soul words.”

Oh. Oh dear. Logan might be Patton’s soulmate, but Patton wasn’t Logan’s.

That was fine! Patton was fine! He could still be friends with Logan, no problem! He wasn’t a stranger to heartbreak, no siree. He pasted a smile on his face.

“Wow, Lolo! That’s great! I’m so happy for you. Who is it?”

Logan stared at him for a long moment, and then blinked twice. Patton blinked back politely.

“A podcaster. I could, in all honesty, talk about him for hours and I barely know a thing about him.”

That was cool. Patton _absolutely_ wanted all the details. Wow, was that sarcasm? He was losing his grip. Patton forced his smile wider.

“Do tell! I want to hear everythi-“

“Patton!”

He winced at Virgil’s yell from the other room. Shooting Logan an apologetic glance, he yelled back. “What?”

Virgil crashed into the room, phone held out in front of him. “Your space man followed the podcast on Twitter!”

Patton blanched. Logan knew about the podcast. And probably only followed because Patton was his friend. Fishsticks.

“Hello. You must be Virgil.”

Virgil noticed Logan’s face on Patton’s computer at the same time as Logan spoke.

“Oh. It’s the space man! Hi! Do you like the podcast?”

“Podcast?”

Virgil gave Patton a Look, a look that said ‘you didn’t tell your space man about our podcast?’

“Yeah! Patton and I host Cryptid Corner! We’re doing the goatman next week. I guess you already heard the chupacabra episode?”

Patton glanced between his friends. Virgil looked excited to be talking about cryptids, and Logan looked-

Logan looked shell-shocked.

“Y’know, Virge, maybe this isn’t the best time. Lo was telling me about his soulmate! You can talk to him some other day, okay?”

With some coaxing, Patton got Virgil out of his room.

“Lo? You okay, kiddo?”

Logan swallowed, a strangely nervous look coming over his face. “I- ah. I think- we… Am I your soulmate?”

Patton flushed from head to toe, and tears threatened to escape his eyes.

“Well, yes, but you were talking about yours! I want to hear everything!” His voice sounded strained, even to himself.

“Patton, I believe it’s you.”

Oh. Oh! Oh!!!

“Really?”

“Really.”

Well, wasn’t that the tip-toppiest tip top ever to top? Patton shared a shy smile with Logan, and then they began to discuss the new parameters of their relationship.

Patton didn’t regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
